The encounter
by LoveIsPain16
Summary: This is chapter 2 of my original peice ENJOY !! . Email me if you like ghettogrl_16@hotmail.com if you want more!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter Two : Miserable Buffy  
  
" UUGGH! " Buffy said angrily flopping herself against her mattress.  
She stared at the fag that was still pinned toward the wall still then layed on her back closing her eyes slowly. She had finally fallen asleep and was dreaming of lord knows what. She woken up to the smell of waffles and ciggerette smoke. She sat up straight in her bed, stood up and walked towards the door. She walked down the hallway to the bathroom and opened the door.  
  
" Hi love! " Spike had said when she opened the door as his head poked out of the shower curtains.  
  
" OMG !" She yelled as she ran out and shut the door behind her . He was in there ! " He looks so hot ! " she thought silently to herself. She waited against the wall beside the door. She watched him open it and walk out with only a towel wrapped around his waist.  
  
She walked in and open the shower curtain, turned on the water and got undressed. She showered, got dressed and got ready.  
  
She went downstairs to find the rest of the scooby's in the kitchen eating waffles and ofcourse, Spike smoking a fag. She just looked at everyone and finally sat down and looked around again.  
  
" Have fun last night ? " Willow asked giggling at the same time trying to keep a straight face.  
  
" What do you mean ? " Buffy asked impatiently wanting to know what she was talking about.  
  
" Well, you where making some wierd noises, then I heard you hollering and yelling. I even heard a big *BANG* somewhere " Willow said now holding her stomach lauging .  
  
" oooohhh ! no no no, that's not what you think ! you see, I must have had a bad dream when - "  
  
" When I came in and checked to see what was going on because I heard wierd noises also " Spike said cutting her off while she was talking . She only glared at him and then looked at everyone with a fake smile plastered to her face.  
  
"Um.... yeah " She said  
  
Everyone went back to what they where doing , Buffy returned into her room and sat on her bed looking for her wooden stake. She walked over to the wall she had nailed it into on accident that night and yanked it out. She wanted to change into her " slayer " outfit.  
  
Spike was walking up the stairs to tell buffy that he was sorry when he saw that her room door was open while she was changing and almost naked.......  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~ ~*  
  
Almost immediatly he, peeked one eye into the crack of the door that was open and stared at buffy's body. " Oh I really need a wanking ! " he thought to himself. She was still undressing as he felt himself getting hard . He liked watching the swaying of her hips as she changed into her other clothes.  
  
She was finished as she tucked away the wooden stake into her coat pocket. She felt like she had been watched and looked only to find her room door open a bit. " Spike was watching ! " she thought.  
  
* She looked to see his eye in the crack and walked over to her door. She opened it and stared at him as he stood up slowly staring her in the eyes. To his surprize, she tugged on his jacket towards her as he walked forward towards her.  
  
She slammed the door behind him and pulled him closer to her. He felt her chest against his as he began to breath heavily from all that excitement. She smiled and pressed her lips against his and felt him press his against hers. He put his hands in her hair and pulled her head closer to his, massaging her hair at the same time. He didn't want this to end, threw his jacket off and flung it on the floor. *  
  
He blinked and notice he was still watching buffy through the crack in the door and realized that that was a wet dream and looked down at his pants to find a stain in his pants.  
  
" uh oh " He ran to the bathroom and changed .  
  
* ~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~ *  
  
She opened her door and walked down the stairs. She opened the door and then closed it again. She took a deep breath of the cool crisp morning air as she started walking down the nearest street, towards xanders. She was looking at the weather beaten concrete the whole time as she bumped into a man. He grabbed her arms and said " Buffy I need to speak to you now !" He said still gripping her arms  
  
He was a handsome man but, something told her that he was a demon.  
  
" How do you know my na-" She was beginning to say.  
  
" No need for that now, This is important " He said.  
  
She followed him to an alley that was covered in garbage, She looked at him and said " well? " He said nothing , Just looked at him and said " I am a good demon, my name is none of your concern right now "  
  
" What? ok... what did you want to tell me ? " She said impatiently.  
  
" As I was saying, I am a good demon, have you been having wierd unexplainable dreams lately? "  
  
" Yes " She said " But how do you know? "  
  
" No time, Those dreams about that person, Is the person you are ment for and will be with, So you might as well embrace it for now " He said calmly.  
  
" Oh , How should I know your right? " She said confused .  
  
" Just trust me, I'm a good demon that gives people premenitions about their true love " He vanished from thin air and left her standing in the middle of the smelly alley confused and well, getting smelly.  
  
She left that spot and walked back towards her house again, trying to think it through. She didn't see where she was going , When she bumped into Angel......  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*  
  
HAHAH! ! Give me alot of reviews and I will right a nother chapter, or email me at ghettogrl_16@hotmail.com make alot of reviews and tell me what you thought about my story and make sure you read the first chapter before this one ok ? cool THANKS PEACE OUT ! 


	2. The Encounter

Chapter Two : Miserable Buffy  
  
" UUGGH! " Buffy said angrily flopping herself against her mattress.  
She stared at the fag that was still pinned toward the wall still then layed on her back closing her eyes slowly. She had finally fallen asleep and was dreaming of lord knows what. She woken up to the smell of waffles and ciggerette smoke. She sat up straight in her bed, stood up and walked towards the door. She walked down the hallway to the bathroom and opened the door.  
  
" Hi love! " Spike had said when she opened the door as his head poked out of the shower curtains.  
  
" OMG !" She yelled as she ran out and shut the door behind her . He was in there ! " He looks so hot ! " she thought silently to herself. She waited against the wall beside the door. She watched him open it and walk out with only a towel wrapped around his waist.  
  
She walked in and open the shower curtain, turned on the water and got undressed. She showered, got dressed and got ready.  
  
She went downstairs to find the rest of the scooby's in the kitchen eating waffles and ofcourse, Spike smoking a fag. She just looked at everyone and finally sat down and looked around again.  
  
" Have fun last night ? " Willow asked giggling at the same time trying to keep a straight face.  
  
" What do you mean ? " Buffy asked impatiently wanting to know what she was talking about.  
  
" Well, you where making some wierd noises, then I heard you hollering and yelling. I even heard a big *BANG* somewhere " Willow said now holding her stomach lauging .  
  
" oooohhh ! no no no, that's not what you think ! you see, I must have had a bad dream when - "  
  
" When I came in and checked to see what was going on because I heard wierd noises also " Spike said cutting her off while she was talking . She only glared at him and then looked at everyone with a fake smile plastered to her face.  
  
"Um.... yeah " She said  
  
Everyone went back to what they where doing , Buffy returned into her room and sat on her bed looking for her wooden stake. She walked over to the wall she had nailed it into on accident that night and yanked it out. She wanted to change into her " slayer " outfit.  
  
Spike was walking up the stairs to tell buffy that he was sorry when he saw that her room door was open while she was changing and almost naked.......  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~ ~*  
  
Almost immediatly he, peeked one eye into the crack of the door that was open and stared at buffy's body. " Oh I really need a wanking ! " he thought to himself. She was still undressing as he felt himself getting hard . He liked watching the swaying of her hips as she changed into her other clothes.  
  
She was finished as she tucked away the wooden stake into her coat pocket. She felt like she had been watched and looked only to find her room door open a bit. " Spike was watching ! " she thought.  
  
* She looked to see his eye in the crack and walked over to her door. She opened it and stared at him as he stood up slowly staring her in the eyes. To his surprize, she tugged on his jacket towards her as he walked forward towards her.  
  
She slammed the door behind him and pulled him closer to her. He felt her chest against his as he began to breath heavily from all that excitement. She smiled and pressed her lips against his and felt him press his against hers. He put his hands in her hair and pulled her head closer to his, massaging her hair at the same time. He didn't want this to end, threw his jacket off and flung it on the floor. *  
  
He blinked and notice he was still watching buffy through the crack in the door and realized that that was a wet dream and looked down at his pants to find a stain in his pants.  
  
" uh oh " He ran to the bathroom and changed .  
  
* ~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~ *  
  
She opened her door and walked down the stairs. She opened the door and then closed it again. She took a deep breath of the cool crisp morning air as she started walking down the nearest street, towards xanders. She was looking at the weather beaten concrete the whole time as she bumped into a man. He grabbed her arms and said " Buffy I need to speak to you now !" He said still gripping her arms  
  
He was a handsome man but, something told her that he was a demon.  
  
" How do you know my na-" She was beginning to say.  
  
" No need for that now, This is important " He said.  
  
She followed him to an alley that was covered in garbage, She looked at him and said " well? " He said nothing , Just looked at him and said " I am a good demon, my name is none of your concern right now "  
  
" What? ok... what did you want to tell me ? " She said impatiently.  
  
" As I was saying, I am a good demon, have you been having wierd unexplainable dreams lately? "  
  
" Yes " She said " But how do you know? "  
  
" No time, Those dreams about that person, Is the person you are ment for and will be with, So you might as well embrace it for now " He said calmly.  
  
" Oh , How should I know your right? " She said confused .  
  
" Just trust me, I'm a good demon that gives people premenitions about their true love " He vanished from thin air and left her standing in the middle of the smelly alley confused and well, getting smelly.  
  
She left that spot and walked back towards her house again, trying to think it through. She didn't see where she was going , When she bumped into Angel......  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*  
  
HAHAH! ! Give me alot of reviews and I will right a nother chapter, or email me at ghettogrl_16@hotmail.com make alot of reviews and tell me what you thought about my story and make sure you read the first chapter before this one ok ? cool THANKS PEACE OUT ! 


End file.
